


Холодная кровь

by allla5960



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонарду кажется, что Воловиц, в девичестве Ростенковски, вся состоит из полумер: полуулыбки, полуискренность, получестность. И смена фамилии ничего не поменяла в ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодная кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Combat 2014 для fandom The Big Bang Theory 2014;  
> Пре-гет,относительный ООС, таймлан около 6 сезона;  
> Бета/гамма: .Вещь не в себе

У Леонарда самый обыкновенный завтрак: размокшие в молоке хлопья и осуждающий взгляд Шелдона. И Радж с круглым аквариумом «мерзких существ», цитируя незабвенного сами-знаете-кого, не входит в привычный распорядок. Впрочем, у них в квартире редко что-то происходит точно по графику. И это, на самом деле, парадоксально, учитывая то, что графики висят по всему дому. Шелдон поджимает губы, а Леонард сдерживает смешок — похоже он единственный понимает насколько соседа раздражают гости, приходящие без предварительного звонка за неделю.

— Черпашьи бега, — с восторгом, присущим только ему, сообщает Радж.

Леонард видит, как горит друг, а ещё видит лицо Шелдона, поэтому быстро хлопает Кутраппали по плечу. Радж принимает это за согласие и вручает ему аквариум. Стекло под пальцами гладкое, черепаха тянет шею вверх — Леонард засматривается, и это стоит ему субботнего вечера в кругу придурков и черепах.

Их квартира быстро наполняется — Пенни, Эми, Говард с Бернадетт. Последняя заходит, перепрыгнув порог, и, когда Шелдон делает мелочное замечание по этому поводу, бывшая Ростенковски отвечает, что кровь из ее разбитого носа на ковре была бы гораздо хуже. Леонард в который раз замечает, что только ответы Бернадетт оставляют Шелдона в некотором тихом раздумии. Даже слова Эми, интеллект которой он ставит почти наравне со своим, не воспринимается им так, как фразы Бернадетт. Вероятно, дело в том, что Бернадетт никогда не договаривает, и над ее словами надо думать. Даже про ковер. Про химчистку надо додумать Шелдону. Шелдон любит думать за других, поэтому Леонард перестает волноваться. Ровно до того момента, как все уходят за салатом для черепах.

Перед Леонардом стол, поделенный на равные промежутки цветной бумагой, и аквариум с черепашками. Он гладит их осторожно, кончиками пальцев, едва задевая панцирь.

— Глупая затея, — негромко замечает Бернадетт, и Леонард вздрагивает — он успел забыть, что в этой квартире бывают люди, которым не наплевать на его присутствие. Вернее, таковые случались в их с Шелдоном совместной, как бы глупо это не звучало, жизни, но все они (люди) приходили и уходили толпой. Оставался Шелдон, которому в принципе было все равно, если только Леонард не посягал на его зону комфорта.

— Глупая, — помедлив, кивнул Леонард. А чего, собственно, скрывать? Черепашьи бега не проводят люди с общим IQ в тысячу.

— Интересно, где они так долго ищут чертов салат, — продолжает бессмысленный диалог Бернадетт.

Леонард теряется.

Его слух вязнет в аккуратном стуке ноготков по краю столешницы и мерном дыхании, слишком частом для такой миниатюрной женщины. Впрочем, в голове всплывают законы биологии, давно не вспоминаемой, конечно, но все ещё не подзабытой, и все становится логичнее. Леонарду легче дышать.

— Говард уже проклял Раджа за то, что черепашкам нужно питаться только латуком, — немного натянуто усмехается Леонард.

Он скашивает взгляд на Бернадетт, которая бездумно разглядывает красную полосу бумаги перед собой. В ее кукольных ладошках полоска выглядит довольно большой, не то что в огромных ручищах Шелдона, который нарезал идеальные полосы, высунув от усердия язык.

— Шелдон загоняет их по магазинам, — улыбается Бернадетт. Она улыбается краешком губ, едва ли глазами.

Леонарду кажется, что Воловиц, в девичестве Ростенковски, вся состоит из полумер: полуулыбки, полуискренность, получестность. И смена фамилии ничего не поменяла в ней.

Пенни улыбается либо широко, либо никак, Пенни либо смеется, либо упивается вином и горем. Пенни максималистка, и Леонард это знает. Ещё Леонард знает, что с Бернадетт у Говарда все серьезно — они же женаты, мать вашу, куда серьезнее?! — и что у него в принципе не смогло бы получиться с такой, как Ростенковски.

Но полуулыбки притягивают, и соприкосновение пальцами внутри аквариума с черепашками заставляют тянуть носом, словно при приступе астмы.

— Измена — частое явление, — абсолютно безмятежно замечает Бернадетт, когда видит его долгий взгляд, упершийся в ее щеку. — Но я такому не подвержена.

Леонард кивает и чувствует осторожное, совершенно точно нарочное прикосновение ее ладошки к своей руке. И панцирь, и ее пальцы одинаково холодные.


End file.
